happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 8)
Chapter 8 is the eight chapter of Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Rio Returns to Adelie-Land". Plot (On the way to Adelie-Land) *Perxio: Hey african friend, you're taking Rio home, will you be friends with us? *Manny: Yes, what are your names? *Rio: I'm Rio. *Perxio: And i'm Perxio. *Manny: I'm Manny. *Rio: We are finally going to Adelie-Land to find my friends. *Perxio: This may catch you up. *Rio: I bet, Ramón will be happy at me if i ever return again. *Manny: Yeah, some chicks lost their familles. *Rio: That's sad, the skuas are trying to eat the chicks and capture them. *Perxio: Don't worry, we can save ourselves. *Rio: Come on, we have to find my home. *Manny: It is Adelie-Land? *Rio: Yes. *Manny: Good. *Rio: We will find it when we have the chance to do it. (In Adelie-Land) *Rio's Mom: Have you seen our lost chick Rio? *Limon: No, we can't find him somewhere. *Rio's Dad: He's gone, for sure. *Rimon: Don't worry, Roy will find one of the lost chicks in Adelie-Land, some may be useless or weak. (With the Amigos) *Raul: We lost Rio. Ramón, you have to find him. *Ramón: But i don't want do. *Nestor: Come on, don't be a little baby or something. *Raul: It just only fine. *Lombardo: Everything will be okay. *Raul: Watch out for skuas flying around and looking for chicks. *Ramón: Okay. (Meanwhile in Rojas' cave) *Boss Skua: Rojas, did you eat the penguins? *Rojas: NO! I HAD FAILED! *Dino: What did the emperors do? *Rojas: They move the ice cube and block it in the hole. *Vinnie: Those big penguins will pay! *Frankie: I don't trust them in all. *Rojas: Now, my time has come. *Boss Skua: We're stuck! Underwater is not safe for us. *Rojas: Don't worry, i will break the cave to free you guys out. *Boss Skua: Okay. *Dino: We will. (Back in Adelie-Land) *Manny: There it is. *Rio: We found it! *Perxio: Wow, this place never changed a bit since i went there. *Rio: What? You went there? *Perxio: Yes, my family went there for vacation. *Rio: But we have to find Ramón. *Manny: Ramón? Never heard of that name. *Rio: Come on, we can- (The snowpile breaks with Rio, Perxio and Manny falling and landing) *Manny: Gosh, what a blast. *Rio: This thing is too big for a baby penguin. *Perxio: Where are they? *Rio: They left?! No! I hate their parents. *Manny: Don't say that, we will find them. *Perxio: We better do something about it. *Manny: Come on, meet new friends and more. *Rio: I don't want do, everyone is moving from one place to another. *Manny: Just forget it. *Rio: No, he will find them now. *Manny: The Amigos. *Rio: Amigos? You know them? *Manny: No, Amigos is Friends. *Rio: Got it. *Perxio: Bingo! (Manny, Rio and Perxio are in a search for the Amigos. In East Adelie-Land) *Ramón: Gosh, Rio is not in there. *Raul: He was lost, don't you forget. *Nestor: It was his fault. *Lombardo: Are you tired? *Ramón: No. *Rinaldo: Then, don't ever say a word. (In South Adelie-Land) *Rio: Where are my parents? *Manny: We can't find them, i hate Adelie-Land. *Rio: What? *Manny: Adelie-Land is like a circle. *Rio: No it's not! *Perxio: Just say all you want. *Rio: Where are we? *Perxio: The sign says "Welcome to Adélie Park". *Rio: Adélie Park! *Perxio: We will find your family and friends. *Manny: Great lookout for everyone. *???: Hello there. *Rio: Who are you? *???: My name is Angelo. Welcome to Adélie Park. *Manny: Adélie is Adelie. Right? *Angelo: Yes, i was trying to look for my third cousin, Lombardo. *Rio: Lombardo! You are a family member of him! *Angelo: I know, who are those penguins standing next to you? *Rio: This is Perxio and Manny. *Manny: Hi. *Angelo: Come on, let's find Ramón and the others. *Rio: Right on my new friend. *Manny: I have the map with me. (In Adélie Park) *Angelo: This place has everything, even a snow cone shop. *Rio: Cool. *Perxio: I'm lovin' it. *Manny: Best Adventure Ever! *Angelo: Let's go, they may be here somewhere. (Back at East Adelie-Land) *Ramón: Gosh, life sucks. *Raul: Wait, your friend was captured by the same bird who is named "Dino". *Ramón: That little fool will die. *Nestor: Better luck next time Ramón. *Ramón: WAIT! I'm coming with you. (In West Adelie-Land) *Perxio: It seems to me that Adelie Land is shaped like a crescent moon. *Rio: There is a cave at East Adelie-Land that leads to North Adelie-Land. *Manny: Adelie-Land is a colony and land. What about African-Land? *Perxio: Don't know. *Manny: Come on, we can't just lose them in a way. We need their friendship back! (In South Adelie-Land) *Roy: So boys, we need a plan. *Elder 1: What is the point? *Elder 2: Do you need us? *Roy: Watch over the kids for me while i set up a pile for everyone. *Elder 3: HEY! WHAT ARE THOSE KIDS DOING? *Roy: Capture them! *Manny: Run! (The elders chase after Rio, Perxio and Manny. They started hiding on a cave while the elders try to dig the snow to get into the cave) *Elder 1: We have to tell Roy about this. *Roy: What the What is Going On? *Elder 1: The kids went inside a hole. *Roy: WHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT???????!!!!!!! (Inside the cave) *Manny: I think, we made it though here. *Rio: I think. *Perxio: Come on, we can find the Amigos here. *Rio: Did they went on vacation? *Manny: No, they travel whatever they want. *Rio: Don't let them get away. *Perxio: You got this. (They are walking in the cave, trying to find light and find a way out) *Rio: Man, we can't find the amigos anywhere. *Perxio: We will, but we have to focus on the job. *Manny: We are in Adelie-Land, maybe we will get to North Adelie-Land. *Rio: Alright, North Adelie-Land is our next stop. *Perxio: Alright, let's go to North Adelie-Land. (In North Adelie-Land) *Ramón: Now, i have a chance to dig up the snow and find treasure. (Ramón digs up snow and find if he had found treasure) *Raul: Ramón? *Lombardo: What are you doing? *Ramón: It's just water. I can see the water coming, it is like a pool. *Nestor: You're making a pool? *Ramón: Yes, a pool for everyone. *Nestor: Cool. *Rinaldo: You know something like that. *Raul: We can all do it together. (Back at the cave) *Rio: I never went to a place like this. *Perxio: This is the cave of North Adelie-Land. *Manny: Wow, so much funner than before. *Perxio: The amigos should be somewhere in this area. *Rio: There not here! They never went to this cave before. *Perxio: Okay. *Manny: Follow me, i know the way. I am smarter than everyone in here. *Rio: Thank god. *Perxio: Let's go. (They are in the cave, Rio, Manny and Perxio move to the left, then move to the right) *Rio: Gosh, this would take forever. *Manny: Just watch out for sharps. *Perxio: Those rock sharps, they are everywhere. You understand me now. *Rio: Yes. *Manny: Let's just focus on the dark. *Perxio: We need to focus on what is all around us. One false move and we can be hurt by ice sharps. *Manny: Light! I can see it coming. *Rio: Let's go. (Rinaldo was breaking the rocks and found a cave he discover) *Rinaldo: Wow. Boys, you have to see this. *Ramón: You discover it? *Raul: How could you? *Rio: WAIT! IT'S ME! (A huge snowpile was coming though the cave) *Ramón: GO INSIDE! (The Amigos went inside the cave and the snowpile blocked the cave from the way out) *Ramón: Oh no! *Rinaldo: We are trap. *Angelo: What is going on? Why did you run away from me? We are in a group! Remember? *Lombardo: Angelo! *Angelo: Lombardo. *Rio: Guys, it's me Rio. *Ramón: Rio! *Rio: Ramón! (Everyone huged Rio for returning to Adelie-Land) *Ramón: You finally return. Who are your new friends? *Rio: This is Manny and that's Perxio. *Manny: Hi. *Perxio: It's nice to meet you. *Lombardo: It's good to have you back on the group. *Angelo: At least, you found your friends. *Ramón: *singing* I feel so happy I want everyone to see It's like the Great 'Guin is shining inside of me When Rio came back I was afraid that all his heroic ways had come to an end *Rio: But you taught me your friend, the penguin's, different *Manny: And I'm so glad that we can be friends. *Ramón: I feel so happy I want everyone to see It's like the bright circle is shining inside of me (Other kids join in) I feel so happy I want everyone to see It's like the Great 'Guin is shining inside of me Feel so Happy! (After the song ended, the scene changed with nine penguin chicks finding a way out of the cave) *Rio: Since i found you guys, we can now find a way to escape this cave. *Ramón: So Rio, what did you do when you were lost? *Rio: I was in a another penguin colony when i find out that it was a magellanic colony. *Manny: I'm a African Penguin you know. *Perxio: Now, we can all get out of here and see everyone liking Rio. *Angelo: Maybe, we can find a new exit out of here. (Nine penguin chicks stay together in a group to find a new exit. They had finally found one that leads to North Adelie-Land) *Angelo: North Adelie-Land! That's the place! *Rio: Let's go. *Ramón: We have to find our parents. (After leaving the cave, they arrive at North Adelie-Land) *Rio: There it is. *Ramón: Mom, dad! *Limon: Ramón! *Rio's Mom: Rio! (The 7 Adelies returned to their parents) *Raul: We found Rio! *Roy: That's it! I had enough with you! *Rimon: Roy! *Roy: What? *Limon: Don't ever exile Rio again! *Roy: I'm sorry for this. *Manny: It's okay, everything is a bit fine. (A giant petrel was flying with Dylan and Andrea on) *Dylan: Manny! *Manny: Dad. *Andrea: It's good to see you. *Perxio: Alright, take me home. *Dylan: You bet. *Manny: Goodbye Ramón and Rio, i hope we can see each other again. *Ramón: You bet. (Manny and Perxio hope on to the giant petrel and leave Adelie-Land) *Rio: Goodbye. *Angelo: Come back anytime you like. (In Magellanic-Land) *Perxio: There's my home. *Manny: Hop in. (Perxio jumped out of the petrel and returned home) *Perxio: Bye Manny. *Manny: Bye Perxio. (After leaving Magellanic-Land, they returned to Black-footed Land) *Manny: We're back. *Dylan: Once for all. *Andrea: Was everything good? *Manny: Yes mom. *Andrea: I hope, you had a good time there. (At night in Emperor-Land) *Mumble: Gosh, that ice hole needs to be frozen. *Phoenix: Yeah. *Mumble: It been almost a single day to get this frozen. *Phoenix: I'm scared that the leopard seals would break it. *Mumble: Don't worry, it will never break. *Phoenix: Come on, let's all go back to sleep. (Mumble and Phoenix returned to sleep. Meanwhile at Rojas' cave) *Rojas: So? My revenge will had come. *Boss Skua: Tell me what's your plan? *Rojas: I can eat the penguins all i want. *Boss Skua: Break the ice and let us out. *Rojas: Sure. (Rojas swim deep underwater and goes fast to break the ice. He landed close to Emperor-Land.) *Rojas: Go! You're free to go. *Boss Skua: Thank you! (The Four Skuas are free to fly off) *Rojas: Now, Emperor-Land will pay a deal. (Rojas returned to the sea) *Rojas: Someday, my revenge will come. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 9) Previous: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 7) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Chapters